An enterprise data processing system may process multiple data store requests received from one or more entities. For example, a call center may process customer information to create, read, update, and delete customer records. These types of accesses may be referred to as CRUD operations. CRUD operations may be performed with respect to other data located in data stores. Some enterprise data may be considered mission critical. To preserve mission critical data, an enterprise may replicate the mission critical data at geographically separated sites to reduce the probability that a natural disaster or a catastrophic failure may destroy all or a significant portion of the mission critical data. Replication of mission critical data involves copying data from one data store to another data store, as for example when data is created, updated, or deleted.